The Internet today includes millions of web sites hosted on servers around the world. Each web site consists of various pages, related or not, that are linked together in various manners to other pages within the same site or to other sites. Web sites are created for distributing information, advertising, selling or buying goods and services, and expressing ones' creative nature.
Web sites may be created using simple text editing software. This ‘do-it-yourself’ development environment requires the designer to know a plethora of hypertext markup language symbols and techniques that are beyond the skill and interests of an average computer user.
Websites may also be created using more sophisticated web designing tools. This component development environment provides the professional designer with the ability to create complex websites. These website might require the integration of modules for ecommerce, data entry, web statistics, site security, video, downloads and others. To further complicate matters, the professional must also deal with website support services such as hosting, domain name, bandwidth, storage and email.
These two web designing approaches are mastered through lots of training and skill. These website building tools are geared towards power users and fundamentally fail to guide a user through the simplest of tasks.
What is needed is a process to allow users to simply and easily create and publish a new website without overwhelming the user with a myriad of additional features.